1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a training dummy assembly used in practicing mixed martial arts including Jiu-Jitsu and more particularly to a training dummy for use in not only stand-up drills, but also ground drills. The training dummy assembly utilizes a door and/or doorframe for support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent Application No. 20100267526 teaches an exercise device which includes a frame having at least first and second vertical members for connecting to opposite vertical sides of a door jamb of a door opening. At least one exercise equipment is supported at least partially by the frame. The exercise device is supported by a door rotatably supported in the doorframe. A portion of either a heavy bag or a speed bag includes a three-dimensional likeness of one or more of a likeness of a human head, torso and body.
Exercise devices for home use are well known in the art. However, such exercise devices can be very cumbersome and can take up large surface areas of the home. Exercise devices for the home have been developed that are compact or fold so as to be stored away when not in use so as not to be cumbersome or take up large areas of the home. Such devices are particularly useful for small homes and apartments. However, such devices are usually flimsy and not supported by a strong base. This is particularly true where the exercise equipment is used for bodybuilding, boxing or martial arts and is subject to heavy and forceful use by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,621 teaches a punching aid which includes a base, a column and a pad. The column is provided above the base. The pad is attached onto the column. A flexible rubber pillar has a first end and includes a securing mechanism for securing the flexible rubber pillar between the base and the column to provide flexibility to the column relative to the base. The securing mechanism includes a first coupler provided on the first end of the flexible rubber pillar. A second coupler is provided on the base and includes a locking mechanism for locking the second coupler and the first coupler together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,328 teaches a grappling dummy which is useful as a mock opponent for exercise or practice for athletes training for competitive martial art or wrestling purposes, as well as for practicing self-defense moves. The dummy is given a life size stature of five foot ten inches (178 cm), but a relatively diminutive weight of about forty pounds (18 kg). By giving the grappling dummy such a relatively diminutive weight, it happens to just “feel” right to the user who is practicing or exercising with the dummy. To preserve strength and toughness but conserve on weight, the dummy is produced substantially from soft materials including paper (as newspaper and computer paper, in some uses it is shredded, in others not), the plastic film of waste grocery sacks, burlap (in some uses in sack format, in others plain cloth), garden hose, braided nylon rope, poly strapping, cellophane tape, and duct tape. The sum total of hard elements can be limited to just eight pieces of pine 2.times.2's (eg., 5 cm on a side), and used just in the upper and lower arms and legs of the dummy. The dummy is entirely held together by lashing or knotting of the burlap or rope or poly strapping, or by either forms of the tape. The joints are “stiff” in the sense that a force must be applied sufficient to overcome their stiffness, but after the force falls off the joints “freeze” in place. The grappling dummy is useful for exercise or practice for athletes training for competitive martial art or wrestling purposes, as well as for practicing self-defense moves. The dummy has a “skin” of duct tape, the outermost layer of which is wound around the form of the dummy as in a spiral “mummy” like wrap. The dummy is “topless” and “barefoot” and is dressed only in hospital pants for modesty's sake as a form of exercise clothing. In use the grappling dummy serves as a mock opponent for a user to practice his exercise routine. The user is addressing the dummy in a side clinch stance. The legs of the dummy provide sufficient resistance to prop up not only the dummy but also some fractional amount of the weight of the user, who is shown leaning onto the dummy. The user can practice a choke on the dummy from the guard position. This position is also a test position after production, to check if the neck is secured sufficiently against pulling out. In fact, the other extremities of the dummy 10 are comparably tested for strength against pulling out, and this includes the upper arm from the shoulder, the lower arm from the upper arm, the hand from the lower arm, the upper leg from the torso, the lower leg from the upper leg, the foot from the lower leg, and so on. A torso for the grappling dummy includes two burlap sacks stuffed firmly with shredded paper, and wrapped in cellophane tape and duct tape on top of that. The torso is much like a conventional punching bag found in boxing gyms. That is, it has a fabric liner filled tightly with a soft stuffing.
In the art of self defense, such as karate, judo and jiu jitsu, the classical approach has been to practice self defense techniques with a training partner, using either no body contact at all or some degree of contact, such as full contact, but with a range of padding accessories worn by both partners in order to protect both partners against injury. If no partner is available, then one usually practices on either a stuffed hanging canvass bag or a stuffed dummy.
Many of the above training dummy assemblies optimizes self defense practice for stand-up position drills in that an individual can practice actually hitting the dummy as hard as possible in all the desired body locations so as to instantly “inflict” what would be a mortal or disabling blow to an actual person. However, none of the above training dummy assemblies optimizes self defense practice for ground position drills in which an individual may train with a stuffed dummy weighing one hundred pounds of dead weight but he is not practicing his ground position skills in a realistic manner. What is also needed is a grappling dummy assembly that allows the individual to practice his ground position skills in a realistic manner.
The inventors hereby incorporate all of the above referenced patents into this specification.